


Misunderstanding

by neocultured (diendxdecade)



Series: sungtaro (ﾉ≧ڡ≦) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Literally just a misunderstanding but yeah, M/M, crack-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diendxdecade/pseuds/neocultured
Summary: "Why stop sungchan? Didn't you the one who want to feel good at the first place?" There's a hint of mischief in shotaro voice and sicheng really wanted to find renjun essays and bolt out and bleach his brain from imagining yuta brother who look innocent doing indecent things with sungchan his junior in dance club.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro
Series: sungtaro (ﾉ≧ڡ≦) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050506
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> i just want a cute fic but somehow i write a crack fic lol
> 
> -  
> I'll grammar check this later when i have time enjoy!

Sicheng phones vibrates as he saw a notification from renjun

Sicheng ge pls take my history essay i left in the dorm and i promise to buy you dinner later if you help me -renjun

Sicheng sighs and he went to renjun dorm but what he didn't expect is faint noise of moans in the dorm that if sicheng not wrong renjun shared with shotaro and yangyang? But yangyang still have class at this hour which sicheng knows because yangyang texts at the group chat.  
So is that means that shota-

"Urgh Stop it shotaro,"

"Why stop sungchan? Didn't you the one who want to feel good at the first place?" There's a hint of mischief in shotaro voice and sicheng really wanted to find renjun essays and bolt out and bleach his brain from imagining yuta brother who look innocent doing indecent things with sungchan his junior in dance club.

"a-ah, yes that sp-spot." Sicheng sighs and cursing his bad luck for not bringing his headphone.

Then he spots the essay in renjun desk, too bad he can't rip the essay but for sure he would scold renjun for making him hearing those horndogs fucking in the day like there's no one else beside them.

It's not even 7 minutes and sicheng already back at the university and gives renjun his essay while glaring renjun.

\---

"Don't you feel fresh now sungchan?" Shotaro ask.

"Thank you hyung for massaging me shotaro. And your phone is vibrating dont you want to check it?" Shotaro nods his head and take his phone and check the message.

00600 grup chat  
Renjun: shotaro why didn't you tell me that you are getting laid, poor sicheng-ge, he had to hear sungchan moans.

Yangyang: *laughing emoji*

Shotaro: (◎_◎;)

Haechan: never thought that sungchan is the bottom one but congrats for getting laid when we all have classes.

Shotaro scratch his head as he is confused and decided to show it to sungchan.

"What? When did sicheng hyung come and why did they misunderstood..." Sungchan screech adn his face is as red as a red cherry.

Shotaro laughs and says, "It's so funny but they aren't wrong either right sungchan?"

"w-wrong what, and why is your face so close at me..."

"That i am your top," shotaro smiles and close their lips distance.

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to write markhyuck but somehow my mind writes this... thanks for reading tho!
> 
> -neo


End file.
